For Life
by Restita Park Byun
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya bila seorang anak pewaris tunggal salah satu perusahaan terbesar di korea ditempatlan dengan kehidupan desa yang jauh dari hingar bingar kehidupan di kota . Bagaimana pula kisahnya untuk mencari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya


Summary : Bagaimana jadinya jika seorang anak pewaris tunggal perusahaan terbesar di Korea ditempatkan dengan kehidupan desa yang jauh dari hingar bingar mewahnya kehidupan di kota . Tn Park mendengus geram menatap wajah putranya yang penuh luka lebam namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya

"Tak bisa dibiarkan lagi, kau

memang harus diberi pelajaran" Tuan Park selaku CEO dan juga ayah dari pewaris tunggal Park Corp berujar dingin kepada anak semata wayangnya yang hanya menatapnya acuh tak peduli . Tersirat gurat kelelahan diwajah yang tampak sudah menua , namun karisma dan jiwa pemimpinnya begitu terpancar. Dia lelah menghadapi sikap putranya yang liar , berandal dan dia tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran anaknya tersebut . Hobby nya menangisi anak orang , mencelakakan anak orang , berkelahi , mabuk dan hal-hal yang tak sepatutnya dilakukan oleh anak seusianya . Park Chanyeol seorang pewaris tunggal Park Corp , berwajah tampan , tinggi , dan karismanya yang tak beda jauh dengan sang ayah tampak begitu kental . Pria bersurai merah ini memiliki senyum yang mampu membuat wanita mana saja terkesima akan keindahan seorang Park Chanyeol

_oh god , nikmat tuhan mana lagi yg kau dustakan_ ?

Sangat tampan bukan ? Ya Park Chanyeol , seorang pria yang semua fasilitas kehidupannya tercukupi , semua keinginannya pun terpenuhi . Namun entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi tak terkendali , Chanyeol hanya merasa hidupnya hampa , hatinya kosong , dan yang ia butuhkan hanyalah seorang yang mampu menuntun dirinya untuk menemukan jati dirinya , hatinya membutuhkan seorang teman yang mampu mengisi kekosongan batinnya , karena nyatanya semua harta yang diberikan oleh sang ayah tak mampu memuaskan batinnya . Dia punya segalanya , namun tidak dengan batinnya . Park Chanyeol pada dasarnya hanya seorang remaja yang merindukan kasih sayang seorang Ibu pasalnya sang Ibu terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya di karenakan sebuah kecelakaan terlebih sang adik yang amat ia sayangi juga terlibat dalam kecelakaan itu.

Semenjak kejadian itu Chanyeol menjadi tak terkendali , Chanyeol mengisi kekosongan hatinya dengan menjadi sosok yang brengsek "To the point saja ayah , apa yang ingin ayah katakan" Chanyeol gusar

"Apa tujuanmu untuk hidup Park?" Chanyeol menyerngit heran "Tsk ayah apa yang kau bicarakan sih ?"

"Sudah kuputuskan kau akan dipindahkan ke desa , kau akan tinggal bersama bibi dan nenek mu"

"APA?! aku tak salah dengar ah appa aku tidak mau"

What?! Apa tak salah dengar ? Chanyeol mengorek ngorek telingnya memastikan bahwa dia tak salah dengar , yang benar saja dirinya sebagai pewaris Park Corp tinggal di desa ?

Becanda-_-

"Hidup mu mengambang Chan , apakah kau akan terus hidup seperti ini ? Tenggelam dalam kebrengsekan mu , bersenang-senang tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan mu jika kau terus seperti ini ? Apa kau tau tujuan mu untuk hidup di dunia apa ? Ingat roda kehidupan itu berputar , tak selamanya kau bisa bersenang-senang tenggelam dengan harta , aku ayah mu walaupun aku tak mengerti dengan cara fikir mu tapi setidaknya aku merasakan apa yang kau rasakan" Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama omongan sang ayah . Sungguh dirinya tak bisa membayangkan disetiap paginya disuguhi suara kerbau atau sapi yang senantiasa mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Sadarlah bahwa kau tak jauh beda dari kerbau dan sebangsanya ketika tidur . Bodoh-_-

Ya Chanyeol pernah merasakan hidup di desa selama beberapa minggu sewaktu ia libur sekolah dan mengunjungi kediaman nenek dan bibinya . Heh tidak berguna pikirnya. Bayangkan saja setiap pagi dirinya disuruh membantu paman dan kakek nya di sawah , bergumul dengan lumpur ck sudah seperti kerbau pamannya yang menyebalkan . Demi apapun Chanyeol jijik melihat kerbau bermandi lumpur atau kotorannya yang benar-benar euwhhh membuat nafsu makannya hilang selama berhari-hari . Maklumlah kehidupannya dikota sangat terjaga mulai dari kebersihan , kemewahan dan ke higienisannya biasalah anak konglomerat "Ahk ayah kau benar-benar aishhh" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi "Tidak ada penolakan , kepindahan mu akan disiapkan dalam tiga hari lagi" Tuan Park tegas . Ya walaupun Chanyeol anak nakal tetapi dia tetaplah anak yang patuh dan berbakti pada orang tua , sikap penurutnya telah menempel sejak dia masih kecil . Chanyeol sama sekali tak pernah bisa menolak ajakan atau tawaran orang lain apalagi orang tuanya . Iya dia itu anak yang penurut sangat-sangat penurut sampai-sampai diajak sesat oleh teman-temannya pun dia tak menolak . Baik bukan?:v

Tidak berguna :v

"Setidaknya kau harus belajar Chan aku rasa ini memang yang terbaik untuk mu" Chanyeol hanya diam tak mampu merespon apa-apa

.

.

.

.Skip

"Akh sial" Chanyeol mengerang menendang kaleng bekas minuman "Aih kau ini kenapa sih?" Ujar Jimin yang sedari tadi hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan sahabatnya " Ekspresimu menjijikan , seperti sedang menahan boker saja" V menimpali, Chanyeol mendelik tajan "Ya dan kau tah* nya" Skak , ucap Chanyeol sarkastik selain di karuniai bibir tebal yg kissable dia juga dikaruniai mulut yang tajam dan lebih menikam dari mata pisau . Sementara V yang pada dasarnya sudah terbiasa dengan mulut samurai temannya itu hanya acuh lelah kalo di ceritain mah :v_batin V

"Ayahku menyuruh ku untuk tinggal di desa aih bercanda dia . Oh bukan level ku. Aku bisa gila" Ck sudah mau sengsara saja sombong -_

"Woahh ? Benarkah hahah hebat kawan" Ujar V berbinar "Kau ini senang ya aku menderita hah?!"

"Ya setidaknya kau bisa mengintip para wanita yang sedang mandi atau mencuci disungai"

Hening

Chanyeol mencerna apa yang dikatakan V

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik BOOM

Chanyeol dan Jimin saling pandang lalu menatap V , sementara yang ditatap hanya cengo melongo . Namun sesaat kemudian ketiganya tersenyum

"Apakah kalian memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

.

.

.

.

Tbc . Huhuhu i am comback bawa yg bginian lgi .. hhe entah lah hoby ku mmbuat crita lgi disaat yg lain masih ngegantung anjay. Kali ini aku bawa personil BTS ya d dlm nya. Entah knapa ya nge feel nya di mereka aku hhe . Gomawo


End file.
